


A friend in need

by Grumpypanda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Forgive Me, Mon-El Mentioned, SuperCorp, friends with benefits?, funny?, i guess, karlena, not smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpypanda/pseuds/Grumpypanda
Summary: Kara always had problems in her love life, it isn't different this time and maybe she is dealing with something great part of women deal: men's pride. But her friend Lena is there to help her, well, at least they thought so. Bad, bad summary.





	A friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just got this idea stuck in my mind for days. In my head it was fantastic but I am not a good writer.   
> English is not my native language and no beta reader.   
> My God, why are you reading this, you must like SuperCorp a lot. Yay! Me too.   
> Hope you like it.

It was saturday night and when everybody was drinking and partying somewhere, Lena was at home reading a scientific magazine. Some could think she was lonely, but this is the way introvert works and there’s nothing wrong about it.

She was about to drink the remaining of the wine in the glass and sleep when she heard a “tump” on her balcony and her glass door opening, she walked until she reached her living room to find the back of a blonde head resting on the back of her couch.

After the CEO had confessed she knew about Kara’s secret job as a hero and some team-up works the friendship they shared just got stronger, reaching a point that Kara could enter Lena’s penthouse late at night, usually to eat something or just to take a nap.

Lena smiled and was ready to make a joke about the fact she still didn’t have time to fill her fridge but a sob coming from the hero made her smile fade and she lost no time to sit beside Kara to cheer her up “ Kara...”

The blue eyes were filled with tears that trailed the blonde’s cheeks. Kara just looked at her friend and hugged her as strongly as a human body could handle.

Lena’s lungs complained but she hugged the hero with all her strength and caressed the gold hair, hoping that it was enough to comfort the alien at the moment.

After long minutes the sobs subsided and baby blue eyes finally met light green ones. Lena smiled sadly and noticed Kara wasn’t wearing her supergirl outfit, the brunette knew  
that moment why her friend was crying and what to do “So...are we going with ice cream and pizza or cakes and popstickers?“

Kara cleaned her face with her sleeves and smiled sadly to Lena too “ You seem to always know what to do before I can even tell you”

Lena got up to reach her phone “Well, I was told I am very smart” she smirked when her friend rolled her eyes.

“ And humble” Kara added.

“ And sexy” Lena winked to the blonde who shook her head but laughed anyway.

The CEO ended up ordering pizzas due to the time, but thank God she bought a lot of ice cream, because Kara was in need of unhealthy mix of sugar, fat and flavouring.

Meanwhile they talked about everything and nothing, the tension over the hero’s shoulders seemed to diminish and when their chuckles ceased, Lena’s face got serious after a long sigh “ What happened this time? “

Kara’s body reacted to that, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away “ I-we-I don’t-This is---”

“ Kara ” Lena’s hand landed on the alien’s thigh “ it’s okay if you don’t want talk about it” 

The hero stared at the hand over her thigh and put her own over it, to give a little squeeze and rose her gaze to meet Lena’s face “ I want to talk about it, I just don’t know how”

The CEO raised one eyebrow “ I am not able to imagine something you can’t talk about” she chuckled “ the other day you gave me a half hour lecture about the reasons we should use pineapple as tops on pizza”

Kara laughed again and caressed Lena’s hand with her thumb “It’s your fault for letting me ramble about everything, normal people just cut me off”

“Well, I think it’s cute, so why should I stop you?“

Kara laughed that laugh again, that one combined with a blush on her cheeks and a dropped head “ You’re such a Dom Juan”

Lena put her free hand over her chest “ I already told you I prefer the expression ‘ you’re such a Shane’ “

They laughed a little bit and finally Kara decided to open herself “ It was Mon-el...”

Lena just rolled her eyes, what a surprise! Mon-el made her cry again. But she let her friend speak.

“ You see, he is getting better but-” Kara bit her lip before talking again” -but he is not, you get it? “ She looked at her friend expecting comprehension.

Lena furrowed her brows, narrowed her eyes and “No?”

Kara sighed tiredly “ This is so embarrassing”

Dating a guy like that is embarrassing. Lena massaged the back of her neck. Here we go again “Hum, let’s see it by topics-” she started to count on her fingers “-you don’t like his personality, his character, his sexism, his lack of idealism, his egocentricity, his smell after work---”

Kara let go of Lena’s hand and put her both hands over her head “Okay, enough,I don’t want think about all of it now”

“Okay” Lena decided to wait because guessing what exactly Mon-el did wrong was improbable, since all the possibilities were almost infinity.

One minute passed and when Lena was with one full spoon of ice cream inside her mouth, Kara decided to drop the bomb.

“Have you already had sex with a man?”

The ice cream entered the wrong hole, Lena started coughing.

After some water and taps on her back the CEO was able to talk “ What?! “

Kara was blushing and playing with her fingers over her lap “ Sorry I asked”

Lena cleared her throat and drank more water. Oh, God, why? “ So, he is bad in bed” 

“No! I mean, yes! I mean,no! It is just- ” the kryptonian covered her face with her hands “ -I just feel like a hole, you know? He goes there, put his...thing...inside me and has his away, then he finishes and...sleeps”.

Help me, God. Lena tapped the blonde head “ Yes,I know this feeling”.

Kara stared at her friend with widened eyes “Do you?”.

“ Yes, and believe me, most women know this ” Lena hated being the messenger of bad news, but that was a reality.

An uncomfortable silence filled the place, both women were not used to it.

Lena felt the need to cheer Kara up “ But there is always hope, not all the men are so disappointing, and you can always talk to him, explain the situation”

The hero shook her head “ I already tried, but he always leave me talking by myself and sometimes accuse me of- “ Kara made quotes in the air and a forced a dude voice “-’hurting my pride’ “

Lena nodded sadly.

“And I don’t even know how this is supposed to be, you see-” all the the hero’s face got red “-I’ve watched some porn videos on the internet and---”

“ No, Kara, no” Lena had to react otherwise her friend would talk more and more and this rambling wasn’t cute at all. 

“ Porn industry is leaded by men and what they show is far from reality, it is just men’s imagination of what sex is supposed to be, they are not interested in women’s pleasure, otherwise the sex would not end just because the dude cummed”

Lena was about to keep on criticizing the porn industry but she stopped herself and blushed “Unless you enjoyed that”

“NO-no-no! “ Kara waved her hands in the air “ Not at all, what they do...that must hurt” 

“Well, some people like it---”

“Not my case!”

“Okay”

Another uncomfortable silence reigned for minutes, but was broken by Lena’s chuckles.

“Sorry, it is just...”

Kara smiled “ What? “

“ I read this article once that said that gay women have more orgasm than straight women, at first I thought that they were exaggerating, but after I-” Lena smirked and glanced at Kara “- met this new world I must say they were right”

Kara got redder and bit her lower lip “ But-but, in this case, what a woman can do, a man can do too”

Lena just raised one brow and scoffed “Kara, please” she shook her head “ nothing better than an woman to know an woman’s body and its erogenous zones”

That time, Kara was the one to scoff “ Ha, just because you are a ‘lesbian’ you think you can make every woman...hum...happy”

Bitch, please. Lena’s smirk got wider “I don’t think. I know I can”

“ Pfff, right “ Kara bit a piece of pizza.

Lena got her chin up “ Are you challenging me, Miss Danvers? “

Kara gulped her food and shook her head “ Of course not” and rolled her eyes. 

The brunette narrowed her eyes and got up suddenly to close her curtains.

“ What are you doing? “ the blonde furrowed her brows.

“ I’m going to show you” Lena turned off some lights.

Kara got up with widened eyes “ Nononononono, I appreciate your help but I have a boyfriend! I mean, we broke up now because we had a fight but still!! “

Lena put her hand over the blonde’s chest, pushed her and demanded “ Just sit down “ 

Kara fell on the couch and gulped “ Lena, seriously, I can’t---”

“Relax, Kara, I said I will show you, not touch you”

“But---”

“ Don’t you want to learn it?” Lena put her foot on the space between the blonde’s thighs.

Kara took a deep breath and got all tense.

Lena approached using her leg to sustain her body until her face was very close to the hero’s “ I’m not going to touch you”

Surprised blue eyes looked deep at fogged green ones for some seconds that looked like hours.

Kara left the air out of her lungs, all her face including her ears got redder than her cape, finally she whispered “ Okay”

A Cheshire smile appeared on Lena’s lips while she licked it slowly, that thing only made Kara’s mouth open a little.

Lena stepped off “ You must know how to get the attention of all senses” she turn around and started to unbutton her clothes.

Kara’s heart was beating so much that moment “ Le-le-lena, wha-what are you doing?” 

The CEO just ignored her friend “ First sense, sight” she let her T-shirt fall, then she turned around again.

Kara couldn’t take her eyes off the black laced bra Lena was using which contrasted with her pale smooth skin .Uow,what a wonderful silhouette, chapped belly and beautiful pair of--- 

Lena put her both thumbs inside the sides of her pants and with slow semi-circular  
movements of hands she took it off and let it fall on the ground, making sure kara could see her cleavage when she bent over.

Kara still didn’t believe that, Lena was stripping for her! Holly Rao! She should stop her! But damn, her panties were black too and how long those legs could go? Hum. The blonde bit her lips to not let strange noises out of her mouth.

Lena approached and said with her CEO voice“ Spread your legs” 

“Wha-what?! “

“ Just do it “

Kara gulped and obeyed.

Finally Lena supported one of her knees on the couch, between the blonde’s thighs, after that she put both hands on the back of the couch “ I told I wouldn’t touch you”

Kara didn’t know anymore if this no-touching thing was good or really really bad.

“Second sense, smell “ Lena loosened her hair, which was humid because of a recent shower.

The hero’s nostrils were filled by a mix of citrus and sweet fragrance. She unconsciously closed her eyes and took a slow but deep breath, it was...intoxicating, she could feel the scent taking over her body, was it Lena’s shampoo? Perfume?Was it Lena’s own scent? She didn’t know.

Lena quietly put her hair over her back, got her mouth closer to Kara’s ear and whispered “ Third sense, hearing”

The moment the hot air touched Kara’s ear and the husky voice reached her tympanum, she felt chills coming from the bottom of her back reaching the top of her neck.

The brunette licked her lips because she knew the hero, who grabbed the couch firmly, could hear it “ Want me to stop, Miss Danvers?”

Kara’s eyes were half-opened, her lips were getting dry and before she could think she whimpered “ No, please”

The CEO smirked, she wasn’t going to lie, it was talking all the power of will she had to not kiss the blonde, but the kryptonian didn’t want anything with her, right? But getting these reactions from her friend was a boost to the ego nonetheless.

“Fourth sense, touch”

Both women hearts skipped a beat. Kara was dying to be touched and Lena was willing to touch the blonde, but she told beforehand...

“ Close your eyes”

“ Lena...”

“Trust me “

Kara nodded.

Lena let her mouth almost touch Kara’s neck “ Every women like to be touched, caressed” 

The hero felt the hot air reach her skin. Oh Rao.

“Sometimes lightly-” Lena kept her lips almost touching kara, travelling from her neck passing to her jaw until her mouth “-sometimes roughly”

Kara opened her eyes, they were darker than normal, her pupils were open, and the pace of her breathing was fast.

Green eyes seemed like the deepest of the forests , so dark, so intense. She whispered “ And the last sense...”

“ Taste” Kara whimpered while she pulled her friend by her hips to a breath-taking kiss. Both moaned inside their mouths.

And they kept exploring each other bodies and reactions all night long.


End file.
